


【声入人心】【李向哲x龚子棋】【AU】蔷薇之刃

by KayeGu



Series: MXH X CBPK 2077 [1]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game), 声入人心 | Super-Vocal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayeGu/pseuds/KayeGu
Summary: 赛博朋克2077 AU霸道痴情总裁李向哲 x 虎爪帮恶少龚子棋在快要烂掉的城市里 仅剩的纯净的人们 相爱然后相守而死的故事
Relationships: 余光, 向棋 - Relationship
Series: MXH X CBPK 2077 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117688
Kudos: 1





	1. 0

在虎爪帮混了足足有十年，龚子棋显然还没有习惯其他帮众每天热情的问候和体贴的照顾。  
“可怜的，可怜的，小狼狗唷……他，迷路了？还是主人把他，抛弃了？”

劣质的发胶总是不能管住所有的头发，龚子棋脑门上留出两缕打结的刘海，结合突出的眉骨，剃短的两侧头发和一直延伸到脖子纹身，看起来倒挺符合他虎爪帮恶少的身份；再加上，在绝大多数人面前他都是一副臭脸，眉头拧得比荒坂大门得门把手都紧。正好他也想让 那群说起来是同事，实际上对龚子棋的态度连嫖客都不如的渣滓离他远一点。  
勉强吞了两串跟裹着汽油的泡沫塑料似的鸡肉丸子，龚子棋又见到了十年如一日的熟悉光景：两个虎爪帮帮众操着比鸡肉丸子还塑料的中文，噜噜哩哩吐出这么几个字，然后攀上他一左一右的两个高脚凳。他们一个顶着紫色混着绿色的莫西干头，搭着上半边红色、下半边因为短路而没色的护目镜；另一个油光满面，下巴和脸颊上有几道不知从哪个性偶脸上蹭来的脂粉。  
扭扭街这一片，多的是这种破破烂烂的路边摊，这两个浑身爬满荧光纹身的日本大汉非要跟龚子棋挤在同一家，应该不会是为了他们家的特色丸子吧。龚子棋这几天被恶心得都有点麻木了，给老板转了钱，起身就准备走。  
“欸。先，聊聊吧。再走。”  
嘴上说的明明客气得不行，这俩货手上却丝毫没有客气的意思，把龚子棋硬生生拽回了凳子上。  
“……”

龚子棋甩开他们，点了一支烟，有意无意地瞅着自己手上暂时还没伸出的螳螂刀义体。  
“哟，哟。狗狗，要亮爪子了？”  
莫西干头说完，两人不知怎么就被戳中了笑点，开始拍着龚子棋的背哈哈大笑。本来吃了丸子就有点想吐，被他们这么一拍，龚子棋被自己的烟呛得直咳嗽。  
脂粉哥似乎以为龚子棋的窘迫是因为他们的言语戏弄，更加兴奋起来，滚圆粗壮的手指不知怎么从龚子棋背后顺着黑色的合成纤维背心滑倒了他的胸前：“昨天，你的，主人，你的爹地，他有，疼爱你吗？我们送你的，纹身，他喜欢吗？哈哈！”  
又是一阵可怜又可恨的耻笑。龚子棋不得不想到刚到虎爪帮的恶心经历，在那个不知道曾被用来做什么，但闻起来简直像制冷系统歇菜了十年的太平间的那个地下室，几十个相扑大汉强迫他纹上他现在背上这些没品位的鬼玩意的事。种种原因让龚子棋一阵阵地反胃。  
真不能在这儿吐啊。那得多没面子。帮众怎么互殴都是小事，要是传出去他龚子棋被人活活骂吐了那可真要被嘲死了。

一想到这里，龚子棋反手就是一拳，砸在脂粉哥肉肉的鼻子上。笑声倒是暂时停了。脂粉哥作为鼻子的肉团比平时稍稍歪向了右边，整张脸的其他肉团慢慢地挤在一块儿，再加上那一点脂粉，活像一个没揉平整的大面团子，看起来巨搞笑。  
这回归龚子棋笑了。他攀比似的，努力地要笑得比他们俩刚刚加起来还要夸张，还要猖狂，笑得露出两颗兔牙，笑得隔壁摊的老板探出头来瞄，巡逻的NCPD警员频频侧目，路过的行人露出看所有其他虎爪帮帮众一样的眼神。这么说来，龚子棋在虎爪帮融入地倒还不错。  
不过笑归笑。龚子棋把抽完的烟屁股弹掉，准备接下来轻车熟路的帮内斗殴环节。  
莫西干头刚要拔刀，脂粉哥本来在龚子棋胸前的右手顺势向上，单手拽着龚子棋的衣领就将他整个人提溜了起来。龚子棋这才发现这个大面团子站起来有快两米高，横着的长度竟也差不多，把自己捏碎简直轻轻松松。  
莫西干头在一旁负责加油鼓劲，顺便往龚子棋脸上啐了一口。趁着还有反抗的力气，龚子棋弹出了螳螂刀向大面团子挥去，但大面团子只稍微伸了伸手，刀就只能微微刮到被肥肉撑开到几乎透明的白T恤的几根纤维。

“狗狗，努力的样子，很可爱哦。”  
这个全夜之城最无聊的烂梗不知怎么的又让他们俩狂笑起来。面团子的手随着汽车喇叭般浮夸的笑声的节奏一上一下，卡的龚子棋生不如死。但这两个蠢贼……蠢得不像话啊。  
龚子棋趁两人狂笑着的空挡，再次弹出螳螂刀，瞄准面团子的手，交叉，收回。  
面团子的手离开了手腕，停留在龚子的脖颈上，发出“啵”的水声，和龚子棋一起重重地摔落在地。接着是红黑色的液体，不知是增强义体的机油还是真实的血液，先是从那接口中渗出来，然后像是反向的溢满的杯子流出水帘一般的一圈，溅得龚子棋满脸都是。大面团子仿佛轰然倒塌的巨像，从根基处折断，倾倒，溃落，却一声也不敢吭。莫西干头不知是看什么看的入了神，许久之后才想起来，拖起大面团子地咯吱窝，明明着急的要命，却只能吃力地一寸寸往回挪。

出于对自己实力地清醒认识，龚子棋觉得他们俩狼狈的有点夸张，直到他也感觉到背后那一丝更为令人胆寒，同时却令人安心的力量。他抬眼，只看到烫得一丝不苟的黑丝绒西裤，还有，在刚刚的一番混战之后，竟还光洁如新的，能映出龚子棋满脸血污和打结刘海的，皮鞋。  
余笛还是老样子，西装三件套加上深色毛呢大衣，深杏色的偏分中长发整齐地梳到脑后；金丝边眼镜，还有跟黑帮组长身份毫不相衬的光滑白净的肌肤。他掏出胸前口袋里的丝绸手帕，吹了吹，轻轻展开，拎着一只角，垂下手递给瘫倒在自己脚边的龚子棋。  
“擦擦。”  
这位余笛，就是刚刚两个混混提到的，龚子棋的，“主人”。  
余笛把龚子棋从垃圾堆里捡了回来，一直带在身边。但话说回来，那些过分的调侃大多是其他干部手下的帮众的臆想和造谣。虎爪帮多由日本人组成，而余笛及其手下组员身为少数派的中国人，一直以来没有少受其他帮众的排挤。但余笛已位高权重，整个帮里也没几个人敢惹，所以龚子棋这个半路插班的半吊子一直是两股势力矛盾的出气口。今天这个小风波不过是龚子棋来到余笛手下以来，众多骚扰中平平无奇的一次。  
“余笛大人，那两位您准备如何处置？”  
说话的人是洪之光，声音洪亮如钟。如坦克般结实的身体连加加大号的宽松衬衣和马甲都装不下，肩膀和大臂处只勉勉强强地没有撑破衣服罢了。即便在夜之城扭扭街这种连霓虹灯都稀稀拉拉的破地方，洪之光的眼睛里还是有光。他如往常一样守在余笛身边，指向在地上扭动着逃窜的两人。

洪之光与余笛资历相近，是余笛的副手。即便早就有在虎爪帮另立门户的实力和威望，他还是选择了留在余笛身边，直到如今。至于余笛和洪之光的具体关系，龚子棋没敢问过，只从其他组员口中得知他们出生入死的种种传奇故事，三言两语大概很难形容。  
“今天就算了。让老大给他们换个结实点的义肢。” 余笛没再多看那两人，似乎觉得会污染了自己的目光。  
“是。”  
“好了就走吧，子棋。有你的活。”  
龚子棋才回过神来，接过手帕，胡乱的往脸上抹了两下，眼前却越抹越花。他有点为难的看着满是血污的昂贵手帕，直到洪之光将它接过，收在了随身携带的塑胶密封袋里。  
“起得来么？刚刚那一下摔得不轻吧。”洪之光见龚子棋许久没有起身，露出十六颗牙地微笑着，在龚子棋身边蹲下来。龚子棋连忙摆手，“没事的！不用了，不用了，我马上……”  
但龚子棋让自己失望了。他刚撑起自己的半个身体，背上就被扯得生疼，整个人塌下来，在泥水里又滚了一圈。  
洪之光不知怎么也被逗乐了，发出如歌剧男中音般浑厚的笑声。“哈哈！好了，来吧，子棋弟弟！相信哥哥的肌肉！”  
看到龚子棋很努力却又有点为难的表情，余笛摇摇头，竟撇过嘴笑了。  
“下次直接叫我来解决。不用弄得这么脏。”  
“我都快打赢了。”龚子棋嘟囔着，接过洪之光的手，有点别扭地爬到他厚实的肩膀上。


	2. 1

龚子棋本来是不喝茶的，但余笛和洪之光都有这个习惯，这么些年也总被带着喝一点。余笛的办公室里摆着一整套茶具，洪之光没事的时候都会擦擦。其实其中几只的表面淡青色的釉上已经有了蜘蛛网似的裂纹，但余笛似乎并不在意。龚子棋因此感到有些奇怪，毕竟以余笛的财力换一套新的绝对不是问题吧。  
“尝尝。刚到手的。看看有没有故乡的味道。”  
余笛像往常一样给龚子棋沏了一杯，递到他手上。  
龚子棋嘬了一口茶，不出意料地，什么也没品出来。他只得又去往余笛说的“故乡的味道”那方面想。  
“故乡……是什么。”龚子棋知道自己文化水平不高，所以也不耻于问他们这些愚蠢的问题。  
余笛和洪之光听罢，对视了两秒，无奈地笑了两声。  
“等你老了就知道啦。”余笛眼中似乎有抹不去的云雾。他没在多说什么，帮龚子棋把杯子收了起来。  
“这次的任务，不能失败。”余笛用义眼给龚子棋传去了几份文件。  
“目标是康陶公司的董事之一。”余笛解释道，“众所周知，康陶入驻夜之城之后，基本上处于闷声发大财的状态，不结仇，也不合作。这次上面这么大的动作，恐怕是还有进一步的计划，所以在这之前，尽量不要暴露身份。虎爪帮还没有跟康陶对着干的底气。”  
“戴……海……军。”龚子棋吃力的念出文件上用汉字写的目标的名字。他认识的字并不多，也不怎么感兴趣这些，但余笛坚持让他学。  
“没错！”余笛竖起大拇指。

康陶公司是创始于中国的新兴公司，这几年靠着高端智能武器技术在夜之城竟已经能和荒坂公司平起平坐。而虎爪帮与荒坂作为同为日本人运营的机构，有着千丝万缕吧的关系。龚子棋能想到的，虎爪帮对康陶下手的原因，也只有这个了。  
而之所以选择这位戴海军下手，并不是没有原因的。这位董事也是奇怪，每月15日的凌晨，会要求拥有2小时的纯私人时间，届时他的办公室不会有任何保安和秘书在场。这正是刺杀的好时机。  
准备好了吊索，两人开着浮空车来到康陶大楼中层，让龚子棋挂住悬索，停在戴海军私人办公室的上一层的窗外，等待戴海军的到来。

凌晨的夜之城依旧是吵闹的，夜风在高楼呼啸，还有愤怒的车子和媚笑的霓虹灯，在龚子棋脚下叫嚣个不停。他见过这城市无数种或腐烂或光鲜的面貌，但那些都和新闻54台那些被想尽心思更换包装的陈词滥调一样，不过是从他身边匆匆拂过，与他没有一丝一毫的关系。  
可他又在期盼什么呢？其他选择只会比现状更加糟糕吧。他至少还有罩着自己的大哥，有几乎是夜之城里收入最稳定的工作，还有，最重要的，他的小命。这可是夜之城的传奇人物都不可能有的待遇。  
想到这龚子棋自嘲的讪笑着，同时耳机里传来了搭档的声音。  
“目标已就位。”  
“收到。”  
得干活了。

龚子棋伸长了吊索，轻轻用脚尖点踏窗户，在两扇窗户间挡板的阴影处停了下来，观察办公室内部的情况。  
床边是宽大的办公桌，电脑是关闭的状态。里面不知为什么没有开大灯，只有离窗户5米左右的内部茶几上小小的暖黄色台灯亮着，肉眼根本看不见人影。于是龚子棋打开义眼的扫描器，试图找到那位神秘古怪董事的轮廓。  
有了。  
一个人影在茶几附近的沙发来回踱步，不时坐下，双手合十，好像在思考什么，又好像在焦急地等待什么。那个人影应该就是戴海军了。比龚子棋想象的要年轻一点。  
好了。来吧。靠近一点。  
龚子棋把手放在武士刀的刀鞘上，用意念给戴海军“发号施令”。这窗户的阴影里也不是完全安全，所以越快完成任务离开越好。只要戴海军来到这扇窗户三米以内，龚子棋就会用鞋上特制的粒子破窗器击碎窗户，然后拔出刀，杀掉人，跳上搭档早已在脚下不远处准备好的浮空车，任务结束。  
但他把事情想得太简单了。  
戴海军不知为何看起来很不安，来回踱步的频率和幅度都在逐渐加大。龚子棋并不关心戴海军的故事，只想要他在多往窗户这边来一点就好了。  
可当这一刻真正发生的时候，龚子棋突然明白，这一次的任务，恐怕要失败了。

戴海军终于踱到了窗前，那个比龚子棋想的要年轻健壮不少的董事，穿着镶满钻的西装，在接近黑暗的办公室里都能灼到龚子棋的眼。但这不是最令龚子棋害怕的。  
看着戴海军逐渐接近的面容，虽说难以明确辨认，龚子棋内心却翻滚着一些陌生到令他战栗的感受。  
不对劲。  
这是怎么了？  
龚子棋掐了一下自己的脸。很痛。但那新生的感受还是越来越强烈，几乎将他淹没。  
不对，不对！  
不行！必须保持清醒……这次必须成功！  
龚子棋抽出武士刀，左手掌扶上刀刃，用力地一喇。鲜血淌出，飞溅到窗户上化为一朵朵流泪的花；他以为痛苦可以让其他感受统统消失，但他错了。  
他辨认出那莫名的感受中最突出的一种便是痛苦，现在更是强烈到令人难以忍受。但痛苦让他的感官更为敏锐，他看向他的痛苦之源，那个与他云泥之别的董事。  
戴海军转过了脸看见了龚子棋，脸上是与龚子棋相似又相离的神情。他此时的感受又是什么呢？  
龚子棋没法往下想了。  
他终于看清“戴海军”的面貌，那个年少的龚子棋逼着自己忘记，却依旧同时出现在他噩梦与美梦中曾经稚嫩的剑眉星目，直且挺的鼻梁和动人的唇。那个冰冷的午夜，坠毁的浮空车，破碎的梦和未来；那个他以为已经永远失去，却依旧当作在这烂掉的世界里唯一活下去的理由的，那个人。  
他怎么也想不到，会在这里，这个时候，以这种状态，再次遇见他。  
龚子棋几乎忘了他的名字。他不知道会不会得到原谅。  
但是，为什么，我们明明都变成了我们最痛恨的样子啊。  
你会知道答案吗？  
李向哲？


	3. -1

十年前。  
某个15日的凌晨。

李向哲是谁？  
从坠毁的浮空车的残片底下探出头来的时候，李向哲自己也想过这个问题。  
凌晨的荒坂海滨，本来什么都是黑色的。巨型的集装箱堆砌成帝国的壁垒，吊臂静默伫立着，只有一群荒坂的保安乱作一团，把整个浮空车围了个水泄不通。  
李向哲勉强推开压在自己腿上被爆炸融化了一半的合金板，尝试着想动两下，发现自己已经控制不了自己的腿了。肋骨和内脏不知道出了什么问题，让李向哲有点呼吸困难。好在左臂是前几天刚捡来的耐高温金属义肢，并没有受到高温和的破坏。李向哲只得整个把身体倾向左边，靠仅有的能用的左臂拖着身体往外挪了两步，就被周围的保安抓个正着。  
十几个枪口指着他的脑袋，枪口的手电筒把他的眼睛快晃瞎了。  
保安大弹舌的日语口音一直吼叫着什么，他一个字也听不懂。  
几个人一会儿用枪口把他像翻海边的死鱼一样翻来翻去，一会儿戳戳这里戳戳那里，直到确信李向哲只是一个没什么威胁的被误伤的穷小子，才把他拖到荒坂海滨外的大马路边，任他自生自灭了。

但李向哲才不是什么没什么么威胁的街头小子。  
这辆浮空车，就是他炸下来的。  
准确说，是他和他的伙伴龚子棋，一起。  
可是龚子棋去哪了？

此时李向哲挣扎着往回转过方向，不远处，那辆浮空车的残骸已经燃烧起来，仅剩的金属架子之间都是跳动的火舌，不像有人影的样子。  
他用左手揉开被血和沙土沥青黏住的眼，尽全力辨认方向，拼命扭动着全身所剩无几的还能收缩的肌肉，向残骸爬去。  
“龚子棋！龚子棋……”  
李向哲大吼着，但他干燥嘶哑的声音全部被即将爆炸的浮空车的尖叫声淹没。  
紧接着，爆炸把李向哲的最后一点希望撕碎。

为什么要炸那辆荒坂的浮空车？  
那之后的十年，李向哲懊悔地考虑过无数次这个问题。  
如果年轻的他们没有被愤怒冲昏头脑，如果不是自己那天带龚子棋去看了荒坂征用的小球场，又知道了在荒坂过劳猝死的曾经的大哥，他们就不会有这么冲动的想法；如果选择的目标不是一辆浮空车，也许他们就不会被爆炸波及；如果……  
没有如果了。  
如今荒坂公司一切如常，李向哲和龚子棋的小小反抗，如同夜之城大大小小的公司里因为种种原因伤病死了员工一样，简直习以为常，没有人会在意。

李向哲能做的只有一遍又一遍的拜托NCPD他唯一认识的那个傻大个年轻警察，让他延长龚子棋失踪案件的时效。然而曾是孤儿的他和龚子棋都是毫无疑问的黑户，诺大的夜之城要找到一个模糊的人简直大海捞针。  
李向哲从康陶的基层员工干起，没日没夜的往高位爬，求着一切他能接触到的中间人要龚子棋的消息，依旧一无所获。  
或许是他还不够强大吧。  
只要李向哲没有确切的龚子棋已经去世的消息，他就敢告诉自己龚子棋还活着，只是走失了而已，然后麻痹自己一般地疯狂工作，再发动自己所有的资源去找龚子棋。他根本不敢去考虑另一种可能性。每个月的15日凌晨是他留给龚子棋的时间。  
十年了。  
他就快要放弃了。  
长年累月的高负荷工作几乎把李向哲驯化成了名为夜之城的囚牢的一部分，他只有强迫自己继续空出每个月的15日凌晨才能勉强不忘记龚子棋和曾经发生的事。  
无数次李向哲都觉得，自己，龚子棋，夜之城，也许，就只能这样了吧。

至于龚子棋这边，情况单纯了许多，也残酷了许多。  
那辆爆炸的浮空车里，载的正是余笛和洪之光。  
余笛处于对一个十岁出头的街头小子的同情，竟收留了龚子棋。被收留后醒来的第一时间，龚子棋得到消息就是，那场事故中，除了他们三人以外无人生还。  
一个月内，龚子棋尝试过恨不得上百种自杀方式，但都被洪之光一一拦下。  
半年之后，龚子棋才开始接受，自己只能活下去，然后重新开始，这样的事实。  
十年之后，龚子棋不知道自己该做什么了。


	4. 2

“你必须消失。”龚子棋的刀尖顶着李向哲的喉咙，“我是来杀你的。”  
李向哲想象过无数次他们重逢的场景，也许会赌气地打闹，互相咒骂，或者拥抱着喜极而泣，甚至一句话都不说直奔着夜之城最贵的夜总会去了；他怎么也想不到，这个久违的重逢，气氛会冰冷残酷到如此。  
“……聊聊天都不行吗？”李向哲盯着刀刃上的反光，发现它跟龚子棋的眼神是一样的温度。  
那光芒来自茶几上的小暖黄灯，微弱到几乎不可察觉。  
龚子棋没有回答。  
有什么好聊的？  
他们俩已经回不去了。  
“和我说说话呀，子棋。求求你了。”  
李向哲的语气让人很难想象他是康陶的董事，倒是更接近一个饿了十年的乞丐，向他身边唯一的行人可怜地讨要一口水。  
龚子棋的目光闪动了。  
左手掌上，刚刚被自己划出的伤口还在流血；这样的伤势龚子棋通常都不屑一顾的，这一次却不知为什么，就连双手把持也不能控制刀尖的抖动。

“为什么……连你也成了公司狗。”龚子棋的声音闷闷的，不像是在索要什么答案，“为什么连我也……”  
“你也？“  
龚子棋的头发被高层破碎的窗户外吹来的夜风吹乱了，刘海一缕缕垂下来，此时正好挡住眼睛。他扔下已经拿不稳的刀，刀柄上的血随着滚落的刀在光滑的地板上留下歪歪扭扭的轨迹。  
“你流血了。痛吗？”  
龚子棋还是没有回答。  
他只是默默的拆下系在腰间的钩索，然后拉开黑色皮夹克的拉链。夹克里面只穿了一件龚子棋常备的黑色纤维背心，龚子棋好像并不在意，直接脱下夹克甩到了地上。发光的纹身爬满了他的胸前，后颈，脖子和两条手臂，颜色和线条土的可以，就快赶上恶土横七竖八的城市道路建设了。  
李向哲很显然没有料到这一出，难过和忏悔的长篇大论本来都到嘴边了，硬生生给憋了回去。  
“Woah, woah！等等。刚见面就这么直接不好吧。”  
“闭嘴。”  
龚子棋倒是并没有要直接回应李向哲的打趣的意思。反之，他没有停下手上的动作，把背心也脱了下来，完整地暴露出纹身的图案。在他背后最大最夸张的那个形象，是一个浑身赤色的神明，黑色的翅膀，白色的长发和眉毛，长鼻子，怒目圆瞪，满口獠牙，身穿蓑衣脚踏木屐，腰间别着一把武士刀。  
天狗。  
“这就是……我现在的样子。”  
被虎爪帮养大的丧家犬。  
如果说龚子棋整个身体还有哪里是属于他和李向哲的过去的，那就只有在他肚脐两侧，几乎被浮夸的颜色完全盖住的，相比之下朴素极了的，一双小小的翅膀。  
这是他们还在一起在街头混的时候，李向哲趁龚子棋被揍得昏过去的时候，用捡来的墨水笔纹出来的。没想到还挺持久。龚子棋发现之后差点把李向哲揍到昏过去，不过那不是重点。

也许是因为失血过多，又也许是因为种种过于羞愧的原因，龚子棋脚步有点不稳。  
十年来……都没有遇到过这么棘手的任务啊。  
“好了。李向哲。你认识的龚子棋已经消失了。你可以安心的死了吗。”  
“噗……”李向哲知道，以龚子棋的状态已经不可能再拿起刀了，但看到他嘴硬的样子还是笑出了声，“嗯。那来吧，杀了我。”  
龚子棋打起精神，却依旧是摇摇晃晃地走向滚到一边的刀，刚要弯腰去捡，脚下却一个趔趄，眼看就要整个人垮下来。  
所幸身体接触的不是梆硬的大理石地板，而是李向哲温暖的肩膀。  
龚子棋又想起多年以前无数个雨夜，一无所有的他们在桥墩下相拥着流泪，连咸苦的涕泗都那么甜美。这一刻龚子棋已经什么都不在乎了。什么虎爪帮，余笛和洪之光，荒坂，康陶，夜之城……无所谓。

“我想你了。”  
“……我知道。先不管别的了。跟我去喝一杯。”


End file.
